itazuranakissfandomcom-20200214-history
Miss In Kiss
Miss In Kiss (惡作劇之吻 Èzuòjù zhī wěn) is the seventh drama adaptation of the manga series Itazura na Kiss written by Kaoru Tada. The drama starred Esther Wu as Xiang Yue-qin (jap. Kotoko Aihara) and Dino Lee as Jiang Zhi-shu (jap. Naoki Irie). Plot After an earthquake destroys Yue-qin's house, she and her father move in with the family of her father's college buddy, Uncle Ah Li. To her surprise, the kind and amicable aunt and uncle are the parents of her cold and distant schoolmate Jiang Zhi-shu, a genius with an IQ of 200 whom not too long ago rejected her endless crush on him. Will the close proximity give her a second chance to win Zhi-shu's heart? Or, will her love for him end under his cold words? Cast |-|Main Cast= *Esther Wu as Xiang Yue-qin (jap. Kotoko Aihara) (39/39) *Dino Lee as Jiang Zhi-shu (jap. Naoki Irie) (39/39) *Gong Yi Teng as Jin Zhi-zhu "Ah Jin" (jap. Kinnosuke Ikezawa) (26/39) (all opening sequence) *Xi Wei Lun as Wu Zi-yu (jap. Yuuko Matsumoto) (16/39) (all opening sequence) |-|Supporting Cast= *Vega Tsai as Pan Pan (jap. Noriko Irie) (26/39) *Daniel Shen as Jiang Yu-shu (jap. Yuuki Irie) (22/39) *Tzu-Chiang Chao as Jiang Chun-shui (jap. Shigeki Irie) (16/39) *Honduras as Xiang Dong-liu (jap. Shigeo Aihara) (17/39) *Ariel Chiao as Shi Li-mei "Mei Mei" (jap. Satomi Ishikawa) (21/39) *Wen Wen as Lin Xiao-sen (jap. Jinko Komori) (21/39) *Duke Wu as Du Ya-jun (jap. Watanabe) (12/39) *Huang Deng Hui as Qin Yiz-hong (Police) (8/39) *Cliff Cho as Hu Xu-teng (jap. Sudou) (12/39) (voice in 1x11) *Winnie Wu as Wu Zi-ling (jap. Ayako Matsumoto) (4/39) *Wish Chu as Wu Zhong-chuan (jap. Takendo Nakagawa) (4/39) *Dewi Chien as Bai Sha-sui (jap. Sahoko Oizumi) (0/39) *Gao Zhen Peng as Bai Quan President (jap. Oizumi) (0/39) |-|Guest Cast= *Min Xiong as Guan Yuan Ye (jap. Sugawara) (10/39) *Jiun-Huei Proty Wu as Professor of Super Hadron (2/39) *Anechka Marchenko as Lina (5/39) *Lu Yan Zhe as Class F Student (10/39) *Guo Hao Jun as Class F Student (10/39) *Ren Yuan Yuan as Class F Student (10/39) *Li Cai Yi as Class F Student (10/39) *Chen Ying Shan as Class F Student (10/39) *Li Xin Yi as Class F Student (10/39) *Zhang Yu Shan as Class F Student (10/39) *Liao Min Ting as Class F Student (10/39) *Chen Jia Hao as Class F Student (10/39) *Liu Fang Xuan as Class F Student (10/39) *Wang Wei Jie as Class F Student (10/39) *Liao Shi Yu as Class F Student (10/39) *Ian Wen Yu as Class F Student (10/39) *Liu Xiang Jun as Class F Student (10/39) *Luo Jie Shuo as Class A Teacher (2/39) *Jeff Kuo as Gao Gong Liang / Class A Student (jap. Ryo Takamiya) (11/39) *Li Zong Lin as Class A Student (8/39) *Li Cheng Yan as Class A Student (8/39) *Guo Cheng Hao as Class A Student (8/39) *Weng Yi Hong as Class A Student (8/39) *Chen Yi Zhen as Class A Student (8/39) *Zhang Ya Wei as Class A Student (8/39) *Chen Yi Rou as Class A Student (8/39) *Zhang Jie as Class A Student (8/39) *Sheng Zhu Ru as News Anchor (1/39) *Jin Fen Tuan as Jin's Fan Club (10/39) *Guo Tian Tian as Jin's Fan Club (10/39) *Fang Ai Ning as Jin's Fan Club (10/39) *He Cheng Wei as Young Jiang Zhi Shu (2/39) *Chen Shen Tai as Rogue (4/39) *Lin Ting Wei as Swimming Team Member (1/39) *Sheng Yi He as Swimming Team Member (1/39) *Huang Zhao Xuan as Swimming Team Member (1/39) *Tang Ying Zhe as Swimming Team Member (1/39) *Wu Yan Dong as Swimming Team Member (1/39) *Dong Yi Qin as Swimming Team Member (1/39) *Li Ji An as Swimming Team Member (1/39) *Huang Xin En as Swimming Team Member (1/39) *Xie Ming Jun as Swimming Team Member (1/39) *Li Yi Xiang as Swimming Team Member (1/39) *Huang Wan Rou as Swimming Team Member (1/39) *Li Dai Rong as Swimming Team Member (1/39) *Liang He Qun as Professor of Nutrition (2/39) *Calvin Lee as Photographer (4/39) *Zhang Chang Mian as Restaurant Auntie (3/39) *Deng An Ning as Professor of Physics (3/39) *Da Fei as Host (1/39) *Wu Zheng Xun as Taiwan University Student (1/39) *Li Pei Xun as Taiwan University Student (1/39) *Zhang Hui Jie as Taiwan University Student (1/39) *Zhang Kai Che as Love man (2/39) *Wu Ying Jun as Doctor Wu (1/39) *Jiang Chang Hui as Coffee Shop Manager (2/39) *Guan Jin Zong as Doctor Yuan (1/39) *Lucas Luo as Qin Yi Nuo (jap. Nobuhiro Kimura) (3/39) *Hua Tai Lang as Zi Yu's Assistant (2/39) *Cai Min Han as The Garden Owner (1/39) *Ceng Li Qiu as Garden Grandma (1/39) *Zhong Lun Li as Chen Secretary (1/39) *Wang Yu Wei as Hou Gou Chui (0/39) Trailers Notes. *Filming began in April 21, 2016 and finished in August 31, 2016. *This drama will aired on December 8, 2016 in PPTV, Line TV and Netflix US. *The opening song is Tao Yan Xi Huan Ni by Dino Lee and Esther Wu; and the ending song is E Zuo Ju Zhi Hou by Dino Lee. Gallery External links *Official Weibo *Official Facebook *Official Instagram Category:Taiwan Dramas Category:Drama Adaptations Category:Dramas Category:Adaptations